


The alternate ending

by orphan_account



Series: The alternate Ending [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Wander hurt, care, people care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Wander had no more Orbble Juice left in the final episode?





	1. Chapter 1

"Because you like hanging around us! Even if it's in a roar I'm going to kill you kinda way!" Wander explained in awe and shock at his own discovery as he walked his way over to Dominator. She wanted to run away from here but she was trapped behind part of the drill. "Stop it! Just stop talking!" Dominator shouted in a angry, begging manner, she wanted Wander to shut up about that! about the feelings she knew she had kept hidden all these years, those feelings of loneliness that can only be stopped by the pleasure of the destruction of a planet, the pleasure of the natives screams. "That's why your such a bully! You lonely!" Wander sadly continued ignoring Dominator small pleads for him to stop. Dominator groaned angrily "I'll destroy you!" She shouted before being cut off by the flicker of electricity around her. They had both momentarily forgotten about the amount damage the ship had, it was enough to make it blow! The ship bounced up as small explosions blew on the floors below.

Dominator got knocked out of the tight Area she was in and looked around, lava melted from the walls as well as wires with flicking electric energy, 'Damn Murphy's law!' She cursed in her head as she looked around at the surrounding area starting to fall apart. Meanwhile Wander looked around as well seeing the damage of the control panel, an great idea started to form in his head. He reached into his hat grabbing the familiar bottle of Orbble Juice he used all the time, opened the lid in hopes of finding some to get out of here, but there was nothing, the bottle of Orbble Juice was empty like it had never been filled, not even a single drop came out. Wander looked up, face full of horror as the ship started to blow apart. The only thing he saw was Dominator frantically looking around before a loud bang behind him could be heard as everything he saw started to go black.

\---------------------------------------------

The red/orange lights on Dominators bots quickly faded into a grey as they lifelessly dropped down, this meant that they were turned off. Sylvia saw this as a sign of Dominators defeat and looked up at the ship as most of it blew up from the drill being drilled into by Lord Hater. Others who had been fighting Dominators bots alongside her cheered in joy at the destruction of her ship for this meant victory for them, but Sylvia wasn't cheering for joy, she fell on her knees as debris from the ship started to fall around her but she didn't care nor notice. Her best friend in the whole galaxy was in that ship probably dead. A waterfall of tears started to fall from her face as she was dragged off by the Watchdogs into a nearby cave for cover from the shower of ship parts. Once both her tears and the debris stopped falling she along with search party's full of Watchdogs immediately started look for orange wanderer.

With that many people looking for him It didn't take look until someone found him and from what little time Sylvia could see her friend, before he was rushed to the nearest hospital with the best doctors, she could clearly how terrible he looked. There was burn marks all over his body as well as his own blood staining his once bright, orange fur that now looked grey because of the sot from the explosion. At what felt like the speed of light Sylvia bolted after the ambulance that had Wander inside.

As soon as they had gotten to the hospital Sylvia was forced to wait outside the surgery rooms so that the doctors could work as fast as they could without any distractions. As she waited for the doctors to finish she couldn't stop thinking about how everything could go wrong, how Wander could have spent his last hours in pain from the explosion. Someone interrupted her thoughts by placing a small hand on her shoulder, she turned round to see Peepers staring at her with a sad look in his one eye. "Everything will work ok? I have the best of my doctors and this planets working to heal him, everything will be fine" he said in hopes it'll cheer her up even though you could see in his eyes and in the way he stuttered the large amount of doubt added with worry, it was nice of him to try to cheer her up. That just made her think about all those people Wander had befriended in the past, those villains turned good by Wander, all those times in which people would give up he hadn't, he was always kind even to those who weren't kind to him. Sylvia chest started to tighten as more tears she tried to keep in started to fall down. She grabbed Peepers, hugging tight enough to cut off his air supply as she wept for her friend. Peepers simply hugged back as he started to cry as well.

After the water works had finished, Peepers gave her Wanders battered hat, in all the chaos of getting here she had forgotten the darn green thing. Silence filled the hospitals hallways as nobody dared to bring up any topic to speak of wether it regarded Wander or not anymore. Sylvia looked up at the clock so many times it had become a pattern to occupy her time as hours went by although they felt like years. Finally after what felt like a hundred years but was really only four hours the doctors came though the door seemingly tried, one of them walked up to Sylvia and started explaining what Wander condition was like, "he had a few burns we had to glaze and bandage along with some cuts the biggest being on his right leg which will give him a limp for a few mouths, the biggest injury he has is a gash on the back of his head and along the top of his right eye which we stitched up and bandaged, it won't scar at the least and it'll take a few days maybe a week until he wakes up"  
"But will he wake up and be alright? Right?" Lord hater asked in a hashed voice only seconds before Sylvia could ask herself, she didn't even know he was there! "Yes be we don't know when or for how long as your friend didn't come up on the system" the doctor answered "didn't show up on the system? What does that mean?" Peepers asked, "I'm sorry to say that it means Wander is the very last of his kind"  
"What?" Sylvia stuttered finding it very hard to believe what the doctor had said, "how?"  
"Well there are many reasons, they could've been hunted off, killed by diseases, extreme climate change or his planet could of been destroyed, there are many more reasons as well" the Doctor have explained then walked off to other room. The information the doctor had dumped on them had left them all in a state of shock, of course they had never run into another one of Wanders species, he never talked about it either but that didn't matter right now! What mattered was Wander.

He was slowly moved out of the surgery room into a small white, bland room with wires attached to a iv bag and a few monitors monitoring his heartbeat and breathing rhythm. Wander himself look only a tiny fraction better than what he did before, the sot was cleaned off revealing his orange fur, his cuts were covered with white bandages, you could still see some dark, dried-up blood on them.

Sylvia looked down at the unconscious wanderer only seeing her pal, her buddy, her best friend, the walking orange spoon that had taught her that violence isn't always the answer and that 'an enemy is a friend you haven't made yet!' Differently his words. From the corner of her eye she could see Peepers and Hater slowly walk out, well more of Peepers dragging Hater out saying that she needed to be alone right now, she was glad he did that, she really did need to be her alone. She started to stoke the side of Wanders cheek in attempt to comfort him. She wondered to herself, 'how could the small, little guy really be so amazing? How could he make villains good? How did he always be positive? Nice? Caring?' She may never get a real answer for that but in reality she didn't care because the only answer she would need was, that this was Wander and she wouldn't want any other.

\---------------------------------------------

It had been a long week especially with Wander being unconscious for the whole time of it with Sylvia by his side. Many people came in and out of the small room they were staying in, mostly nurses who came to check on Wanders condition saying that he was improving but ever so slowly. Others who would come in were typically other natives of the planet they were on sending in mail which was always 'get well soon!' cards or gifts. What shocked her about this was that some of them were from villains. She picked up a few and read.

"To Wander,  
Get well soon bro! So you can come to one of my rad get well soon party's!   
From Emperor Awesome,  
(P.S it is not a planet destroying party tho)  
(PP.S thanks for saving me even tho I didn't need it)"

"Dear Wander,   
My childhood friend tells you to get well soon! And thank you for returning him to me! Thank you for all your help! Get well soon!  
-Destructor"

"To Wander,  
I hope you get well soon!   
You wandering spoon!  
\- Dr Screwball (the doctor says you need to get better!)"

"Dear Wander,   
Hope you get well! I sent this lovely netter for you to wear and be warm in, get some rest dear!  
From Starbella"

Those were only a few of the hundreds if not thousand of Cards and Gifts that were sent Wanders way by not only villains who are now good because of him but they the countless people he had saved from Dominator and those other villains (now good). Sylvia smiled once again at thought of her best friend, without her Wander this never would have happened. Dominator wouldn't have been defeated, those villains would have never been befriended and Sylvia would still be stuck as a dumb, unhappy bounty hunter.

She looked over at the wanderer, he looked so calm, peaceful like he did every night once he was asleep. Sylvia started to stroke Wanders cheek again in a caring manner (like she did the first night) in hopes of soothing whatever pains he may be feeling. Wander only replied with a muffled humming. 'Wait that isn't humming' Sylvia thought as she leaned in closer to hear. To hear Wander... purring? After a few long seconds Sylvia silently gasped, Wander was purring! Well that was something she didn't know before. 'Well the more ya know' She thought as she continued to think of the amazing moments She had with Wander helping all those folks.

"Sylvia?"

Even though it was weak Sylvia could still know that voice a mile away. She hadn't even noticed that her eyes were closed until they snapped open at the sound of Wanders cheerful voice that was being Weighed down by tiredness. She pulled her head up so fast that she could of broken it. She stared Wander with his left half-lidded eye staring right back at her as his right was covered by the bandage. "What happened?" Wander asked, his voice cracking every second, "Doms ship blew up with you in it" She explained quickly, "where is Dominator?" He slowly moved his head around to see where he was. "No one knows" Sylvia paused not knowing wether to continue or not, she got the courage and finished "she was never found" Sylvia looked down in shame, she knew how much Wander wanted to bring Dominator to the good side. She finally looked up, seeing Wander sad, confused face and instantly wanted to change the subject "but I mean! Look you're alright! Mostly.." she mumbled the last part ashamed at the fact he was hurt in the first place. "You're right Sylvia, but are you okay?" Wander asked looking at her with eyes filled with care and exhaustion, "I'm fine now that your awake, speaking of being awake, you must be thirsty!" Sylvia exclaimed to change the subject, she didn't want Wander to worry about her when he was in such a bad condition.

She got Wander into an upright position with his back leaning onto some pillows on the back of the hospital bed. Once she knew Wander was comfortable she grabbed his green hat (which was resting on the side drawer) and reached inside, she pulled out a glass cup with a jag both almost filled to the brim with cool water to help Wanders throat. The said star nomad could of choked with how fast he drank the water Sylvia gave him. It took three cups of water before Wander finally Calmed down, Sylvia grabbed the hat once more (after putting the jag of water with the glass on the side drawer), picked out Wanders favourite fruit (although he would say he loved all fruit equally) and passed it to him. Although he was starving he ate the fruit slowly as he was too weak to eat it any faster. Sylvia talked to him about how everyone was doing (as he wouldn't stop asking) while he ate.

Once Wander did finish eating Sylvia looked at him, even with the bandage covering his right eye she could still see the tiredness pulling him down. She laid him down, propping the pillows so that they were soft so Wander would be comfortable. A glazed over eye stared at Sylvia as Wander spoke "don't... want to sleep.. you'll be.. alone" typical Wander, putting others above himself and although she actually didn't want him to go to sleep she knew he needed it more than ever. "It's alright you little fur ball, the doctor said you need rest" Sylvia explained   
"But you'll be-"  
"Don't want to hear it! You need rest, okay? You'll be helping me by getting to full health" Sylvia cut him off, saying the last bit in hopes to convince him to go to sleep. As she hoped Wander closed his eye but before he fell into the comfortable abyss called sleep he mumbled, "thanks sly.... I love you.."   
these words caught her off guard, Wander had always talked about how he loved everyone in the galaxy but, this was something different, something more. She smiled at the little guys tiny, barely audible snores and mumbled herself,  
"I love ya too Wander"

 


	2. For the first time in forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominator side of the story.

The ship continued to explode without a single care for the two living, breathing beings still stuck inside. One of those being Dominator who was frantically looking around trying to find an way out of this death trap. But no matter which way she looked, left or right, up or down, there was no escape. The drill had cut off almost all the exit point as well as any weak walls she could've broken, the other being useless as they were covered in debris. She turned around expecting to see the other being a small, orange wanderer ironically called Wander but instead she was greeted with a much more shocking sight. The little, weak guy was stuck under a part of fallen debris covering his ankle and face. She instinctively grabbed the two big pieces of metal, lifting them up using her incredible strength.

She pulled out the little, unconscious guy muttering insults to calm her nerves. The ship moved, bumping up and down for a split two seconds before more of the ship started to go down. She looked down at Wander seeing something in his hands, Orbble Juice, "yo-you was going to... to save me?" She asked but received no reply; for the first time in forever she felt something deep down in her... heart? What was it? Care?.. She didn't know anymore nor did she even have the time to think as the walls started to collapse. She held the orange guy in her arms wanting to get away from here.

Then she spotted it. A small little pathway up to the top of the ship, the debris fell to show it. If she could just get up there then maybe she wouldn't get so hurt. She got up and bolted down the hallway, electricity sparked around her as she ran with Wander in her arms. She could hear explosions all around her, mostly from behind, she couldn't even think what would of happened had she stayed in that room for a few seconds longer.

She finally got to the end of the hallway, a large, unwelcoming, destroyed room was in front of her. She placed Wander on floor and started to look around when suddenly the ground below her started to shake more explosions rung out all around her as she ducked down to avoid any harmful debris. Once the shake finally stopped she turned around to see a wall of debris had fallen between her and Wander. She looked though one of the many holes in the wall to see Wander hadn't been the slightest bit hurt. She sighed in relief, 'wait why?' However her thoughts were cut short by a loud bang! And the slight pain at the back of her neck before everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------

She woke up with a bolt, sitting upright, breathing heavily as the world stoped turning. She looked around seeing nothing other than a bot and a destroyed, bland landscape probably a planet she destroyed. Wait a bot? She turned, staring straight at the deactivated thing closely, she saw that it was her first bot, number zero, differently built from all the other robots so that it took battery power from heat rather that the fuel she normally used. It must of finally ran out of power after it had saved her. She passed though all the past events that had happened and for the first time in forever smiled a smile of true pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly made this because someone commented asking what happened to Dominator so in response I've decided to make this tiny chapter, I hope you all injoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fic ever! It took me a long while as well so I hope you guys enjoyed the read! I am planning on making this a series (sorta like a season 4, maybe) probably made up of cute one-shots I thought of.   
> Hoped you liked it! Bye!


End file.
